


O.W.Ls, tears and supermums

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Coming Out, Crying, Dramatic Scorpius, Friends to Lovers, Gay Pride, M/M, Multi, POV Albus Severus Potter, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: O.W.Ls are stressful for everyone, but Scorpius keeps crying all the time and it's freaking Albus out. Draco’s upbringing hasn’t completely left him. Ginny is perfect. Harry doesn't know what's going on and Lily gives the best hugs. James finds his fire and everyone is gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always write Sam Clemmett/Samuel Blenkin so you're imagining an adorable little ball of Albus anger and a nerdy, introverted Scorpius.

The first time it happened, it was very sudden.

Albus was sat opposite Scorpius at a table in the common room very early in the morning and Scorpius burst into tears. It was OWL year and they had resorted to studying from 5-7am to get extra work in and be able to go to bed at a reasonable hour. The workload was intense. Scorpius fell asleep at 9:30pm after a full day of lessons no matter what and Albus was more than capable of changing his routine so they could study together. This meant that the room was, thankfully, empty apart from them.

Albus stared at him for a split second, panicked and pulled himself together.

“Scorpius?” He whispered.

“Oh Merlin.” Scorpius mumbled, through a hiccup. “I’m so sorry.”

Albus swung around to his side of the table, putting his arm around Scorpius’s shoulders. He always panicked when Scorpius cried. It reminded him of the death of his mother, or the Delphi nightmares, or the time the Gryffindors had pushed it too far one day and given him a panic attack in Charms.

“You can tell me.” Albus said defiantly.

Scorpius shook his head, crying at a steady pace and trying to pull himself together. Albus stayed by his side, holding onto him with strength and waits. He felt Scorpius take in a deep breath, steadying himself. “It might just be exams.”

“We’re well on track.” Albus frowned.

“I’m just worried.” Scorpius dismisses, hiccupping and still crying slightly. “What if I fail? I’m only good at being clever.”

“You never cry because you’re stressed about school.” Albus replied, partially thinking out loud.

“Well it hasn’t ever been this stressful.” Scorpius snapped.

Albus tensed.

“I’m sorry.” Scorpius mumbled.

Albus sighed. “Its ok, I’m worried too.” He paused. “But we are on track. Do you want a calming draught?”

Scorpius shook his head. “Thank you, but they remind me of Delphi.”

Albus nodded and replied, “its annoying, isn’t it?” Pulling a smile out of Scorpius.

“We have such dark pasts.” Exclaimed Scorpius, sarcastically.

“Ready to show me your levitating skills?”

Scorpius nodded, picking up his wand and continuing their study session.

* * *

 

The next time, Albus decided not to tell Scorpius that he had noticed. The Slytherin boy’s bathroom was big enough that you could get a bit of privacy in the shower cubicles at the end of the room, making them sought after. Albus always rushed there on a Thursday because he had a free period after taking Care of Magical Creatures in third year, unlike every other Slytherin boy in their year who had taken either Arithmancy or Ancient Runes, so he got a nice long shower without any random person walking past him. He also secretly enjoyed being in that class full of Hufflepuffs twice a week.

He wandered into the bathroom, expecting the lights to be off, but somebody had spelled them on recently and he could hear a shower running. Annoyed, he decided to check which older boy had realised this was the best time for a good soak. Albus tiptoed to the end of the room, in case it was one of his bullies who wouldn’t be too happy about being disturbed by the Slytherin Squib and saw a green towel with a very distinctive Malfoy M on the hook just outside the last shower cubicle.

His first thought was that somebody thought it would be funny to steal Scorpius’s towel and do unthinkable things with it, but then he noticed a neatly stacked pile of clothes on the bench opposite the cubicle (folded exactly how Scorpius did), and Scorpius’s unmistakable, perfectly polished school shoes below them. The shower shut off and Albus panicked and froze. Was Scorpius skipping class to shower?

Sniffle.

Albus swore (in his head, of course).

He didn’t know what to do. Scorpius obviously wanted privacy. But he wanted to know if he really was crying, so stayed frozen to the ground.

Sniffle.

Ok, it was happening and going to comfort him while naked was probably not appropriate.

Albus backed away, as quietly as he could, at an agonisingly slow pace. The shower turned back on and he let a breath out, pulling the door to the bathroom open and closing it behind him silently.

That was worrying. That wasn’t schoolwork related. What was Scorpius Malfoy skipping class about and why wasn’t he talking to Albus about it?

Albus took himself out onto the grounds with a Care of Magical Creatures textbook and paced for at least an hour. He decided not to confront Scorpius about this but vowed to keep a very close eye on him.

* * *

 The crying didn’t stop and Albus couldn’t get any information out of Scorpius. He heard the slightest sniffling at night and red eyes coming out of bathrooms. One time, Scorpius pulled him into an empty charms classroom between 3rd and 4th period and burst into tears, pulling himself back together in Albus’s concerned arms before rushing off to potions. Granted, they didn’t have time to stop and chat but Albus’s attempts to talk to him later hadn’t gone well.

“Scorpius I’m really worried about it.” Albus pulled him into an alcove into the common room which they had frequented in their earlier years.

“Why”

Albus gaped at him. “You’re doing quite a lot of crying and you’re acing your mocks in class, so it isn’t exams.”

Scorpius sighed. “You don’t know how I’m feeling. It has to be exams.”

Albus frowned.

“Sorry.” Scorpius whispered.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Albus replied.

* * *

When it didn’t stop, Albus decided to ask his mum for advice. They were a week away from exams and the worry about Scorpius was making the stress worse. His mum would know what to do.

_Mum,_

_I hope you and dad are ok. James is being a turd as usual, but he did hex a 6 th year for calling me a squib last week, which I suppose was nice._

_Lily is great, I think she’s fallen out with Julia but I think they do that monthly._

_I’m writing about an issue. It’s a bit sensitive and not about me so I would rather you not share it with anyone. (I’m fine, by the way, just stressed about these exams)._

_It’s about Scorpius. He keeps crying at random times and it has been going on for 3 weeks._

_And it’s a lot._

_And he won’t tell me what’s wrong._

_I know it’s not about exams because he always talks to me about school stuff and it’s not nightmares or his mum because he talks to me about that too._

_I’m really worried about him and I can’t figure out what to do._

_What should I do?_

_Love,_

_Albus_

It took about 6 hours to receive a reply, meaning that Ginny wrote the letter in under 20 minutes, taking into account travel time.

_To Albus,_

_Thank you for writing, I’m touched that you came to me._

_Don’t worry about your exams. I hear from Neville that you’re studying very well and I’m proud of you no matter what. You’re smart and you will excel._

_That is very worrying to hear about Scorpius and I can imagine why it is causing you stress. I also cannot think of anything it could be. It may well be O.W.L nerves but if you say that he would talk to you, I imagine you would be right._

_It seems to be something new. I spoke to Draco just two days ago at dads work and he said that everything was normal with him and Scorpius. I don’t see any reason for Draco to lie to me, considering I seem to be the only person he talks to regarding parenting issues. That takes out some sort of issue with his dad._

_All I can suggest is you trust that he will come to you when he is ready. Don’t take it as a sign that you are drifting apart. If he is crying to your face, he obviously trusts you very much. Try not to push him and comfort him when he needs._

_He will come to you so don’t let it worry you too much. There’s nothing that can be done by you for the time being if he is in no obvious danger._

_Tell your head of house and owl me immediately in case of any danger._

_And for Merlin’s sake, tell James not to hex people but well done._

_I’m here for you whenever you need._

_All my love,_

_Mum xx_

Albus knew that his mum would give wonderful advice, and she had. He breathed a little easier and laid off Scorpius, being his comfort when he needed and Scorpius was grateful for it. 

* * *

 

O.W.L exams were spaced over three weeks at Hogwarts, from the last week of June to the second week of July. Naturally these were the warmest weeks of the school year, and 5th to 7th years were full of envy for the younger years, running around the grounds with only end-of-year exams to ponder slightly.

Albus was constantly pleasantly surprised with his performance during exams. It was difficult to know how he had done in the written portions of the exams, but you could tell how you were doing in the practical’s. You either do the spell right, or you don’t. Other than a little stumble in charms that he had actually managed to correct within the timed portion of the exam, he hadn’t messed anything up. Scorpius seemed to be having similar success, walking around with a bigger smile on his face than he had in months. Albus was starting to think that the crying had been O.W.L stress after all.

Unfortunately, he was proven wrong the day after exams. The 5th years got 4 days off before a week of N.E.W.T taster classes to help them make good choices and Scorpius had another outburst while they were looking for the giant squid near the lake.

Scorpius dropped to sit on the grass, holding his hand up to Albus.

Albus grabbed his hand. “No.” He paused. “No more exams as an excuse. I want to know what’s wrong.”

“I’m not ready.”

Albus shook his head. “Scorpius! It’s me! It’s your best friend in the entire world. I would stand by you if you’d accidently killed someone.”

Scorpius gave him a lopsided, wet smile. “It’s not that simple.”

“I don’t think murder is that simple. Mentally I mean. Physically it’s quite easy.” Albus was trying to lighten to mood, but he wanted to push. “Are you sick, or? Is there something else?”

Scorpius shook his head. “I’m physically totally fine and normal.” He sighed. “I do want to tell you but I’m worried and I think you’ll understand why.”

“But I don’t understand right now and you keep crying on me all the time.” Albus replied, pleading with him. “I’m so worried about you. You have no idea how worried this is making me.”

Scorpius hiccupped and closed his eyes, covering his head with his hand pushing away some tears. “I don’t want to lose you. I think I’m going to lose you.”

Albus frowned. “Nothing could make that happen.” Albus reached to pull Scorpius’s arms away from his face. “Look at me.” Scorpius opened his eyes, red and puffy. “Nothing will make me leave your side. Nothing.”

Scorpius looked at him, unreadable for several agonising seconds, before nodding slowly. “Ok.” He paused. “Ok, you’re right. It is going to be ok.”

“Exactly.” Albus loosened his grip on Scorpius’s arms.

Scorpius let a big breath out. “I don’t quite know how to say it. I’ve been going over so many ways and in every scenario you freak out and I lose you and then I go to my dad and he’s worse and I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“I’m not going to freak out.” Albus promised, maintaining very intense eye contact which was, to Scorpius’s annoyance, his way of showing that he was serious.

“So. Um. Ok. Well.” Scorpius took a deep breath, feeling shaky. “I think. Well. No. I know. I definitely know. I’ve known for months. Maybe years. And I can’t ignore it anymore so it got real and I’m so worried that everything is going to change but it’s still just me. Just Scorpius. Hello.” He paused again. The rational voice in his head telling him to shut up and get it over with. “The thing is. Well. The thing is that I’m gay.”

Albus frowned. “Ok?”

“Ok?” Scorpius asked.

“Yes. Ok. What else?” Albus was confused, that couldn’t be it.

“That’s it.” Scorpius was confused, wasn’t that enough?

Albus blinked. “A lot of people are gay. I certainly don’t care.”

“Really?” Scorpius felt a breath enter his lungs, fresher than he thought the air had been before.

Albus smiled. “I don’t.” He paused. “I. So many people are gay. It’s really not a big deal. My uncle is gay. My mums best mate is so gay, she keeps talking to me about all the women she’s dating.”

Scorpius frowned. “Really, really?”

“Do you not know this? I suppose I grew up in a totally way to you but yes! Oh Merlin. I can’t believe you thought this was such an issue.” Said Albus. “Your dad isn’t going to care. He just loves you, like I do.”

Scorpius smiled. “Thank you.”

Albus pulled him into a hug “You should tell your dad. Then you have nobody to worry about and cry all the time about.”

Scorpius nodded. “I’ll need to over summer. I can’t lie to his face.”

* * *

  _Mum,_

_My final exams went better than expected. There are lots of parties going on and James has promised to drag me to one tonight. I imagine this could end badly but it will be full of cousins so I might try to go. Lily will not be coming._

_Scorpius problem solved (I’m comfortable telling you but obviously keep this quiet): He’s just super gay. No biggie at all but I don’t think he knows any gay people? I think he feels a bit better now, and is genuinely just stressed about exam results and telling his dad. Which will be just fine._

_I’m so ready for summer. See you on July 15 th._

_Love,_

_Albus_

Ginny opened the letter from Albus in haste, anxious to learn about his exams, but more so about Scorpius. Her and Albus had exchanged several owls since the first and although she had tried to reassure him, she was worried.

She grinned.

_To Albus,_

_I’m so proud of you for acing your exams. Enjoy letting your hair down. Don’t get overexcited and travel back in time or anything. Be safe._

_I’m thrilled to hear about Scorpius. I knew he would come through and tell you when he was ready. He definitely has a different view of the world compared to you and I hope you can continue to change his world in wonderful ways. I’m proud of you for looking after him. And I agree, Draco will be perfect._

_I’m so excited to see you, my love._

_All my love and best wishes to Scorpius,_

_Mum xx_

Ginny wasn’t too surprised by the news but it made her day. How joyous. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius was missing the heady days spent with Albus after their exams. It had been unusually hot and Scorpius was still recovering from his sunburn. They had spent time perfecting their tickling charms on Lily’s pigmy puff (who loved being tickled), brewing unusual potions (only one exploded) and eating far too many sweets. For the first few days of summer, Draco was out of the house a lot on business. Scorpius didn’t mind- it was nice to be alone after an intense term- but he was looking forward to a chance to chat to his dad. As a treat for finishing his O.W.Ls, Draco was taking Scorpius to Morocco for a week to visit the mountains but Scorpius wanted the gay situation (as Albus had so fondly started to call it) out of the way before they left. Lying was not a thing Scorpius did, even by omission. Today was Saturday, his dad was home. Today was the day.

 

Filled to the brim with confidence from Albus, Scorpius had decided to dive into it after lunch. He wasn’t worried that his dad wasn’t going to take it well, but he didn’t want to talk over the delightful meal he had cooked. Food was something that you shouldn’t be distracted from.

 

Draco magicked the plates away and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and relaxing.

 

“Do you this you could make the itinerary for Morocco next week, Scorpius? I don’t know that I’ll have the time after all.” Draco asked.

 

Scorpius smiled. “Yes please! We have plenty of books I can refer to. How exciting!” He paused. “There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about, while we’re here.”

 

Draco opened his eyes lazily and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

“it isn’t a big deal.” Scorpius said, defiant.

 

Draco nodded. “As long as you’re not in trouble.”

 

“I’m not! I haven’t been given a single detention this year.” Replied Scorpius, with a sense of pride.

 

“I am aware of this. So, what is going on?” Draco leant forward, placing his hands on the table and fiddling with his wedding band.

 

“I’ve learnt something about myself this year and I want to share it with you, because I think it’s important and Albus says that it makes me cool and unique.” Scorpius rambled.

 

“You are cool and unique.” Draco said back.

 

Scorpius smiled. “Well yes, but more cool and more unique. Well. I’m gay.” He paused, the sound of the plates washing themselves up filled the silence. “I’m not sure you know much about it?”

 

Draco was frowning. “Gay?”

 

“Yes. I. Well. I don’t fancy anyone in particular. But when I think about being with anyone, settling down. Or whatever. I can’t think of it being a girl. I don’t get much joy from that. I get a lot of joy when I think about being with a boy. Like that.” Scorpius was starting to panic because Draco wasn’t reacting. There wasn’t the hug he was expecting or the ‘I always loved you’ that he thought was about to happen. “Well. I know we don’t really know gay people but Albus says there’s a lot of them, and that he’d be more than happy to introduce me to them. But I know that I am anyway. As soon as I thought about it, I felt complete.”

 

“I.” Draco paused. “But you can’t be.”

 

Scorpius didn’t understand. “What? I am.”

 

“No. I raised you better than that. You know that family is important to me.” Draco was getting frustrated. “You can’t go around living like that. You deserve a home, a family. You know how important it is that you build that. I don’t ask much of you.”

 

“That’s.” Scorpius could fill the tears welling and he was begging them not to come. “What?”

 

“I thought you wanted all of that?” Draco was on the verge of shouting now.

 

“I do.” Scorpius whispered.

 

Draco frowned, Scorpius could see his knuckles going white from clenching his fists together. “Why are you doing this? If you want to experiment. I don’t agree with that but. You don’t have to tell me that you’re making this permanent decision. I want you to find a nice girl to be happy with.”

 

Scorpius couldn’t speak, he was crying silently into his lap. He was shocked.

 

“Why are you upset? You know how I feel about this.” Draco asked urgently.

 

In truth, Scorpius had no idea what Draco thought about this. They had discussed sex before. They had managed to be quite open about it because it made a nice change to talking about feelings. Draco had asked Scorpius to try to wait until he was older, preferably ready to settle down, or to not tell him about it. Scorpius thought this was fair enough and that he absolutely wouldn’t tell his dad if he was having sex with anyone. But this wasn’t about sex. This was about that person that he expected to take home to meet his dad one day. And that person would be a boy. Scorpius was sure of that.

 

Scorpius was shaky and knew he wouldn’t be able to express himself while crying. “You don’t understand.” He mumbled.

 

“What is there to understand? Why are you throwing mine and your mothers hard work to make you into a good young man in my face?” Draco asked, as if it was a genuine question.

 

“This has nothing to do with mum.” Scorpius stood, he knew he couldn’t stay here. “I’m going out.”

 

“You’re what?” Draco walked around the table to stop him. “Don’t you dare. You will stay here until you calm down and you will tell me why you think this is acceptable and we can talk about how you can work through it.”

 

“Work through it-“ Scorpius trailed off, a thick sob coming out of him. He tried to walk out of the kitchen to floo from the living room next door but Draco held him back.

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“Please.” Scorpius whispered. “I need to get out of here.”

 

“I will not have you wandering around in this state. You’re not safe.” Draco was looking down at his son with confusion and anger.

 

Scorpius mustered himself. He knew that he was probably physically stronger than his dad after a year of quidditch training. “Move.” He pushed, running into the living room and pulling himself together to mumble “The Potters”.

* * *

Albus’s 5th year had featured mostly stress and growth spurts, and he desperately needed new robes for school and jeans for life before the Potters went away for their holiday later in the summer. Ginny hated shopping with a passion, so was having a rare silent afternoon at home, catching up on the Witch Weekly (that she pretended she never read) while Harry took care of the kids going wild on Diagon Alley.

 

She was lying on the sofa, a fan next to her face, spelled to keep her cool and had just started her second magazine when a flash of green light from the fireplace made her jump. Her eyes laid on a dishevelled and obviously upset Scorpius Malfoy.

 

“I’m sorry Mrs potter but is Albus home?” Scorpius asked, politely but quietly through tears.

 

Ginny frowned. “He’s not right now.” She paused, trying to gauge his reaction. “I’m home alone this afternoon. Please, sit down.”

 

Scorpius was running on autopilot and slumped down on the sofa.

 

“Call me Ginny, Scorpius.” Ginny said, sitting down next to him, flinging an arm around his shoulders and cradling his head in her other arm. She felt him slump his weight into her, a fresh stream of sobs soaking her arm.

 

“I’m sorry.” She hear Scorpius mumble.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I’ve got you. Take all the time you need.” Ginny replied, stroking his hair and squeezing him closer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny had a terrible hunch that she knew what had gone wrong, but she couldn’t believe it. She needed to take her own advice and be patient, but it was distressing seeing Scorpius like this, she could only imagine what it had been doing to Albus, who loved him so dearly. It was an agonising 10 minutes. First, Scorpius was sobbing steadily, then it subsided, and he tried to lift himself up and talk, but the loving look on Ginny’s face had set him off again and he started hiccupping. Ginny had shushed him and held him again, until the crying really had subsided.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but I want to help you.” Said Ginny, cupping Scorpius’s face and smiling, calmly.

 

Scorpius nodded. There was no way he was going to tell her why his dad behaved how he did. He was not going to share that with any other adults ever again. They clearly didn’t understand, and Scorpius was going to have to learn to live with that and somehow work through it.

 

“I.” Scorpius started, trying to think of how to explain without explaining anything.

 

“Yes?” Ginny encouraged, dropping her hand to her lap and giving him some space. It had dawned on her that this was not actually her child, and she didn’t know his boundaries.

 

Scorpius dropped his eyes to his lap and spoke slowly. “I told my dad something very personal and he didn’t react at all well.”

 

Ginny frowned. She knew what he had told him, but surely it wasn’t appropriate for her to tell him that Albus came to her for everything.

 

“I’m so sorry Scorpius. I’m sure he’ll come around.” She said softly, fighting the urge to hold him again.

 

Scorpius shook his head. “No, he doesn’t understand. He said some really mean things. I didn’t know he thought like that.” He looked as though he was going to cry again.

 

“You know you’re always safe here.” She assured him, taking comfort in Scorpius’s nodding head. She paused, contemplating the best move. She wanted Scorpius to know that it was ok to be gay. She needed him to know that more than anything, and she thought it would help. “Could I guess what could be wrong?” She asked.

 

Scorpius lifted his head up, frowning. “Ok?”

 

“I apologise for knowing this, but Albus was so worried about you this past few months that he asked me for some advice, and I made him tell me why you were feeling better because I was very close to telling Draco about his worry.” Ginny explained. Scorpius looked panicked. “I know you're gay and I want you to know that it’s ok. I don't know what your dad is playing at, but he will be getting a strong slap from me.”

 

Scorpius gaped at her. “You know? You think it’s ok?”

 

“I’m sure Albus would be very sorry that he told me, but as I said-“ Ginny started.

 

“No, it’s ok. I understand why he did it. You think it’s ok?” He asked again.

 

Ginny smiled. “Yes! Love is beautiful. It doesn’t matter who you love. And girls are a pain in the arse, so you win, really.”

 

Scorpius let out a half laugh, half sob and mumbled something that sounded like a “thank you.”

 

“It will be ok. You will get through this. Harry and I will talk to Draco and you can come with us if you like. But we will make sure this is ok and you can stay with Albus as long as you need.”

 

Scorpius nodded, silently crying again.

 

“I’ll need to tell Draco that you’re here and safe but not to come over.” She said. “Is that ok?”

 

Scorpius looked up to argue but agreed. Having his dad angry and worried wouldn’t help anything.

 

“I’ll scribble out an owl and get you some chocolate and a big mug of tea. Feel free to browse one of my mindless magazines. I’ll be back in a second.” Ginny smiled and left the room quickly.

 

Hearing her wander around the kitchen and the kettle boil, Scorpius breathed deeply, leaning back into the plush cushions and turning his eyes to the article Ginny had clearly been reading before he entered.

 

“Witch Weekly: Top 10 Buff Beaters Who Can Knock Us of Our Brooms Anytime.”

 

Scorpius giggled, reading the (very intense) commentary to the pictures of the players. He was familiar with all of them, following the sport with a passion and he was aware that these men were good looking. He was surprised that Mrs Potter was indulging in such gossip. Although those abs on Rob Geoff were doing his mood wonders.

 

A mug of tea swept into his hand.

 

“Oh!” Scorpius exclaimed, dropping the magazine and trying to hide it from Ginny. “Thank you for the tea.”

 

“Have some chocolate too.” Said Ginny, spelling that into his other hand.

 

Scorpius smiled. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be force fed by the Potters.

 

Ginny picked up the magazine. “Rob is a wonderful specimen.” She mused. “I think I prefer Kyle Philips.” She flipped to the page before, where Kyle was shamelessly doing a chin-up on his broom, shirtless, scarlet robes slung open. “His arms are marvellous. How I wish I could date somebody with arms like that.”

 

Scorpius chocked.

 

“Sorry! We’re probably not at objectifying men together yet.” She apologised.

 

Scorpius shrugged. “Possibly not with you.”

 

“Don’t disregard it. I have excellent taste in men. I am married to the actual chosen one. Who still has pretty good arms.” She smiled, satisfied that she had taken Scorpius’s mind off the situation for a second. “Albus won’t be back for a few hours, I’m afraid. Do you want to go up to his room or hang out with me?”

 

“I don’t really want to be alone.” He whispered, shyly.

 

“Wonderful! Do you want to keep looking at the buff men or read about the trials and tribulations of being a woman and using the floo network?”

 

“Um.” Scorpius paused. “Honestly I think that men are cheering me up a bit.”

 

“Good.” Ginny paused. “I love your honesty Scorpius. They have been cheering me up all afternoon.” She winked at him and they proceeded to spend a good hour joking about the ridiculous photoshoot and marvelling at how those men could possibly be so pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan this, but Harry went crazy in my head and I didn't stop him.

As soon as Ginny heard the front door open, she leaped to her feet and sped out of the room, going to prep her family as she had discussed with Scorpius.

 

“Alright, Gin?” Harry asked, pulling his shoes off and throwing them towards the wall.

 

“Yes.” She paused. “Nobody overreact.” She held her hand out to Albus. “Scorpius is here.”

 

“What?” Said Albus, trying to get past his mum to the living room.

 

Ginny held him back easily. “He wants me to explain what’s happened before you go and see him. He’s calmed down a lot now and we don’t want to undo that.” She waited for a nod from Albus.

 

“He told his dad, I assume?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Ginny replied.

 

“Told him what?” James asked, frowning.

 

“He’s gay.” Albus replied, shortly.

 

“Oh, not shocked.” Lily shrugged.

 

“That isn’t helpful, Lily.” Harry chided. “So, what’s the issue?”

 

“It seems like Draco was awful. He hasn’t given me the full story, but I’ve asked Draco to stay away for now and we’ll look after him until he’s ready to talk through it with us and we can work through it with Draco. Honestly, I just don’t think Draco really understands what gay is, but he could also be a massive homophobe. How am I to know?” Ginny explained.

 

“Shit.” James trailed off. “That’s awful. I didn’t know people had an issue with gay people.”

 

“Please can I see him now, mum?” Albus asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

Albus burst into the living room and launched himself at Scorpius who was still sitting on the sofa.

 

“Oomph.” Scorpius mumbled into his neck.

 

Albus giggled. “Sorry. Not about the crushing hug, about your dad.”

 

Scorpius faltered for a second. “Thank you.”

 

Lily walked in to the room next, piling herself on top of her brother to speak to Scorpius. “I think gay people are wonderful. Boys are pretty, girls are pretty, everyone is pretty. How are any of us meant to know who we’re actually going to end up with?” She rolled off. ‘You’re pretty Scorpius, I’m sure you’ll get all the boys.”

 

James shouted out into the hallway, where his parents were still standing. “Lily just came out, parents.”

 

Harry poked his head around the door. “What?”

 

“What? No, I didn’t” Lily frowned.

 

“As much as bi should be the norm, it isn’t. And you just came out as bi, so.” James explained. “Boys are pretty, girls are pretty.” He mocked her. “You’re bi. No biggie. I think most people are. What’s the point of limiting yourself to half of the population?”

 

Lily shrugged. “Ok. Yeah I pretty much want everyone.”

 

Scorpius’s mind was already blown.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “James, are you?”

 

“Bi?” James interrupted. “I don’t think so. Or if I am, I’m massively more into girls, and Merlin knows I’ve tried.”

 

Harry chocked.

 

“Your dads bi.” Said Ginny, walking into the room with a large chocolate cake.

 

“Gin!” Harry physically facepalmed himself.

 

“Excuse me?” That was enough to lift Albus from Scorpius’s chest.

 

Harry sighed. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“We have established that, dad.” Lily added.

 

“It’s not something I discovered about myself until my thirties, and you were all too young for me to even consider it relevant.” Harry paused, thinking of his words carefully. “Your mum and I are still very much in love, so it has never come up. Perhaps it should have.”

 

“I’m shook.” James leapt forwards to grab a slice of cake. “Have you ever? With a guy?”

 

Ginny spluttered, but you could tell that she was more amused than anything.

 

Harry hummed. “I’m your dad, I do not need to disclose this information.”

 

“I don’t think it could do any harm.” Said Ginny.

 

“No way, we are not doing this.” Harry paused. “Do not tell any of this to anyone. I don’t want to be an excuse for media homophobia.”

 

“Your dad has had boyfriends that I have been aware of. We are happily married.” Ginny added, quickly.

 

“Gin!” Harry couldn’t bring himself to say any more.

 

Scorpius frowned. “Is this normal or are you guys very liberal?”

 

“Oh my! Was that guy from work that dad was in the paper with when I was super young someone you were dating?” Lily squealed, enjoying this far too much.

 

“Which guy?” Harry asked.

 

“She means the hot one, who apparently worked in the underage wizardry department.” Said James. “I’m right?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I give up.”

 

“Dad! You used him to talk me out of doing any magic at home! And you were just sleeping with him?” Albus looked disgusted. “Oh Merlin, mum, obliviate me.” Albus stood up and held out his arms dramatically.

 

“No. I will not. Calm down everyone. What I was trying to illustrate is how normal queerness is.” Said Ginny.

 

“Mum.” Lily started.

 

“This will be fun.” Albus grumbled, but Scorpius pulled his arm and whispered. “Shh, this is fascinating.”

 

“Just from a feminist perspective, it seems awfully unfair for dad to get to date other people and not you.” Lily finished.

 

“Is that a question?” Ginny asked, indulging her.

 

“I don’t know if I want to know.” James thought aloud.

 

“Yes, it is!” Lily replied.

 

“I was a professional quidditch player.” Ginny shrugged. “I’ve had the freedom to get it out of my system.”

 

“Somebody please obliviate me!” Albus buried his face back into Scorpius’s neck.

 

“Good for you, mum!” Lily with grinning. “Is that a good reason to go into quiddich?”

 

“No!” Said Harry.

 

“You wouldn’t say that if she were a boy.” Ginny added, gently.

 

“Well this has been fun, I’m going to cook.” Harry stood from the sofa he was perched on. “If anyone fancies a break from the insanity, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

* * *

 Scorpius poked his head around the kitchen door, holding onto Albus’s arm behind him.

 

“Mr Potter?” He asked, politely. “May Albus and I come in?”

 

Albus didn’t get the memo about asking, and walking in, planting himself at the kitchen table.

 

“I think Albus has answered that question.” Said Harry. “Must you insist on calling me My Potter?”

 

“Yes, I think so.” Scorpius replied. “It’s just what I’ve been taught.”

 

“It makes me feel old.” Harry chuckled. “You two are very welcome to come and have a chat in here. Do you want me to leave you to it?”

 

Scorpius shook his head. “Feel free to get involved if you want.”

 

“I just need to know what he said.” Albus explained. “I need to know how much to hate him.”

 

Scorpius nodded. “I’m not sure I remember accurately. But he said that I couldn’t be gay, that he wanted me to find a nice girl to settle down and have a family with, and that this was undoing all his and mums work of making me a nice person. Or something like that. I don’t remember exactly.”

 

“He brought up your mum.” Albus paused. “Like that?”

 

Scorpius nodded. “He was really angry.”

 

“I’m really sorry, Scorpius. I hope we can work on everything.” Said Harry, chopping carrots with his wand.

 

Scorpius nodded. “I think Mrs potter is right. I don’t think he understands and it made him angry and confused.”

 

“Yes.” Harry agreed. “He loves you so much, you know that hasn’t changed?”

 

Scorpius sighed. “I think so.”

 

Albus reached across the table and took his hand. “And I love you.”

 

“Yes, I know. I love you too.” Scorpius averted his eyes but kept his hand in Albus’s.

 

“You two are adorable.” Harry was grinning.

 

Albus pulled his hand away, settling it back into his lap.

 

Scorpius looked like he was thinking. “Mr Potter?”

 

“Yes, Scorpius.”

 

“How do you. Sorry if this is too intrusive. But how to you find men?” Scorpius sped off.

 

Albus wriggled. “I might go and put my new clothes away?”

 

Scorpius nodded.

 

“Ok, Albus.”  Harry smiled, setting his wand down to continue preparing the food and sitting at the table with Scorpius. He assumed that he needed a chat like this and was amazed at Albus’s perceptiveness. “It isn’t so much finding them. And you’ll have to be much less careful than me. I assume you’ll be out at some point as boys are your preference. I’ve always had to keep it under wraps because would think I was cheating on Gin, which isn’t the case.”

 

“But how do you find them?” Scorpius shrugged. “I think I want to try. Not anything a lot. But just. I don’t know. Kissing. Or. Something like that.”

 

“It’s just a case of knowing who’s out.” Harry replied. “There’s no secret spell. We have to be more vulnerable when we’re asking people out.”

 

Scorpius nodded. “I thought so. There’s a boy in the year above me who has always been quite nice to me that’s dated boys in the past. I should speak to him. Kind of hard to bring up, though.”

 

“I’m not going to lie to you. Dating is going to be more difficult for you, but it will be worth it when you find people that make you happy.”

 

Scorpius smiled. “I’ve known I was gay since the end of third year. I thought I could carry on with liking girls, but it does nothing to me.”

 

“That’s amazing. I’m really proud of you.” Harry gave him a lopsided smile.

 

Scorpius blushed and mumbled a thank you.

 

“Do you have your eye on anyone?”

 

“Nobody that I know is gay.” Scorpius sighed, a hint of Albus dramatics to his body language, that took Harry aback a bit. They did spend a lot of time together. “I suppose I should just ask them.”

 

Harry nodded. “The worst that can happen is they’re flattered.” He paused. “Do you want to deal with your dad first? I’d love to speak to him for you. Try to get him to understand. He wrote back and is really worried about you.”

 

Scorpius nodded. “Yes. But I don’t think I’ll be finding a boyfriend any time soon. And I think you guys have convinced me that you can get my dad to turn around.”

 

Harry was flattered. “Good. I need to check the food but feel free to stay here or go and bother Albus.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius decided that he wanted to hang out with Albus. He had been missing him anyway and was eager to get him alone to talk, now that Harry had reassured him. The Potter's had always tried to take a liberal approach to raising their children. Ginny had felt stifled by her parents and siblings and Harry had been controlled by the Dursleys, so they had ensured that James, Albus and Lily had their own space. Albus's bedroom was at the back of the house, as far away from his parents as possible. His room had, in Scorpius's opinion, by far the coolest windows- two large, bay windows with pillows scattered around the bottom for extra cosiness. 

 

When he walked upstairs, Scorpius could see that the door to Albus's room was slightly ajar, and that he was in fact tidying. 

 

Albus turned and smiled at Scorpius. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting you so it's a bit of a mess, and I need to clear enough stuff off my bed for two people."

 

It was actually a mess. There were at least 10 open magazines, varying from gossip to educational, a potion stirring itself perched precariously on his desk and an unacceptable amount of clothes thrown on his bed.

 

Albus could see Scorpius's thoughts through his expression. "I promise that it was actually much worse."

 

Scoroius smiled, the normality of messy Albus calming him somewhat more. "Let's finish off together?"

 

"You don't have to!" Albus insisted.

 

"You know I like tidying. Can't wait till we can do it with magic." Scorpius started picking up clothes and folding then carefully, whilst Albus stacked then neatly into their rightful places.

 

"Only one more year! Can you believe it?" Albus was clearly very excited.

 

Scorpius grimaced. "I'm not really feeling the future at the moment."

 

Albus looked over at him shyly." I'm sorry for making you do it."

 

"What? No. You helped. I had to do it and at least it's out of the way I guess. Surely the worst must be over?" Scorpius half asked, half assured himself.

 

"I'm so angry. If I could apparate Draco would have a black eye by now." Albus grumbled.

 

"I really appreciate the sentiment. Pretty sure I gave his arm a bruise anyway." Scropius finished in a mutter.

 

Albus stopped moving. "Did he hurt you?" 

 

Scorpius could feel Albus's sudden anger through his magic. "No. No. He didn't touch me. Albus calm down you're leaking magic at me." 

 

Albus took a deep breath and muttered. "Sorry."

 

"He just wouldn't let me leave to I shoved him out of the way to get to the floo. I'm definitely stronger than him." Scorpius explained.

 

"Ok." Albus paused. "You're getting pretty strong." He let out a half smile. "I like your arms."

 

Scorpius frowned. "Yours are still better."

 

Albus shrugged. "Genetics can only take me so far. And my abbs have nothing on yours."

 

Scorpius laughed. "Do you want to work out together or something?"

 

"Absolutely not." Albus spat. "I'm just. I don't know. You look good. It suits you." 

 

"Oh." 

 

Albus smiled. "What? Why are you blushing?"

 

"I am not!" Scorpius tried to hide his face with his hand. 

 

Albus laughed, openly. “You are! How cute!” 

 

Scorpius could feel the giggles coming on too. “I am not. You’re the one that’s. You’re flirting with me!”

 

“Ha! I always flirt with you! You’re not getting out of teasing just because you’re aware that there's a possibility that you might like it now.” Said Albus, going back to tidying. “Nothing has changed really, you’re just more aware of yourself and my charms.” 

 

Scorpius let out a sarcastic laugh. “You do not get to call yourself charming.”

 

“Then why are you blushing? I’m charming.” Albus paused. “And an attention whore, don’t forget about that.”

 

“Well I’m very happy that you’re still happy to flirt with me.” Scorpius grinned. 

 

“I’m not sure I could stop. I like your face, and I like it when it’s blushing.” Albus winked, happy with the smoothness of the comment. 

 

Scorpius let out a squeak. Unfortunately for Scorpius, this wasn’t unusual behaviour. As much as Albus would hate to admit it, he did get some Weasley in his genes in the form of teasing. 

 

“Stop teasing.” Scorpius pleaded, still smiling. 

 

The pair continued in a comfortable silence, getting through the job a lot quicker with their natural coordination. “Are you really ok?” Albus asked quietly, facing away and organising his socks. 

 

Scorpius shrugged to himself. “Obviously not really but what can I do but trust this quiet reassuring family?”

 

“I suspect dad has already gone to hex yours, you know he won’t get off this lightly. But I know that this must be so difficult and I’m so sorry that this has happened to you. I just can;t understand it.” Albus trailed off. 

 

“I understand.” Scorpius paused. “He’s where I’ve been emotionally all year.”

 

“It’s his responsibility as a parent to hide it because you need him to though!” Albus retorted, whilst trying to steady his emotions. 

 

“He doesn’t think I need him to. He thinks I want to go off and sleep with lots of people.” Scorpius caught sight of Albus’s frown. “He hasn't lived this with me. He doesn’t understand it.”

 

“We’ll teach him together.” Said Albus, softly, closing his drawer after spending longer in it than entirely necessary. 

 

Scorpius nodded. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.” 

 

Albus looked up at him seriously. “Die?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay and the filler chapter. I lost the thread of this as I was writing, and it's going to be much more of a slow burn than I thought. Bear with me, it will get there.


End file.
